desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
A Weekend in the Country
A Weekend in the Country jest trzecim odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 8 października 2006 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Bob Daily a reżyserowała Wendey Stanzler. . Opis Tuż przed lotem, Bree spostrzega reportaż o Andrew. Mimo prośby Orsona, odwołuje lot. W tym czasie Gabrielle spotyka Johna, z którym idzie do łóżka. Musi jednak kryć się przed jego narzeczoną. Edie jet świadkiem przebudzenia Mike'a ze śpiączki. Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach' *Gabrielle i surogatka Carlosa urodziły niewłaściwe dziecko. (It It Two Two) *Julie poznaje siostrzeńca Edie Britt, Austin. (It It Two Two) *Susan i Ian zaczynają się spotykać. (It It Two Two) *Bree porzuca Andrew na stacji benzynowej. (I Know Things Now) Zbliża się weekend, który wszystkie bohaterki postanawiają spędzić poza domem. Bree i Orson są szczęśliwi i oczekują na lotnisku na samolot, którym mają polecieć na miesiąc miodowy. Bree przypadkowo widzi jednak w telewizji program o bezdomnym nastolatku, którym jest... Andrew. Bree jest zrozpaczona i odwołuje miesiąc miodowy. Odszukuje syna, on ma jednak do niej żal, że porzuciła go na bezdrożu bez środków do życia i ucieka. Bree jest załamana. Orson widząc jej stan, odnajduje Andrew i nakłania go do powrotu. Susan i Ian wyjeżdżają do jego domku letniskowego. Tam dochodzi między nimi do nieporozumień: Ian wyznaje, że poza przebywającą obecnie w śpiączce żoną nie spał nigdy z inną kobietą, a Susan przyznaje, że miała kochanków o wiele więcej :) Ostatecznie jednak godzą się i dochodzi między nimi do zbliżenia. Susan mimo to ma wyrzuty sumienia w stosunku do Mike'a. Lynette i Gaby wyjeżdżają do salonu odnowy biologicznej. Lynette celowo nie bierze telefonu, Gabrielle jednak odbiera swój. Okazuje się, że Tomowi, który wybrał się z dziećmi na obóz, wypadł dysk i Lynette jest zmuszona wyruszyć mu na pomoc. To już koniec jej relaksu :( Przed domem spotyka Norę, która też chce jechać. Po drodze kobiety kłócą się, Nora jest na tyle zła, że wychodzi z auta i zatrzymuje tira. Lynette znajduje ją jednak kilkaset metrów dalej. Okazuje się, że kierowca zaczął się do niej dobierać. Przy okazji Nora mówi Lynette, że Tom nie ma w żonie wsparcia. Lynette decyduje się bardziej wspierać męża w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego zajęcia. Gabrielle, która po wyjeździe Lynette czuje się bardzo samotna, niespodziewanie natrafia na... Johna Rowlanda. Lądują w łóżku. Okazuje się, że John jest teraz bardzo bogaty. Gaby ma nadzieję na odnowienie znajomości, on jednak jest już zaręczony. W momencie, kiedy leżą w łóżku, John otrzymuje telefon, że jedzie do niego... jego narzeczona. Wpadają w panikę, Gabrielle chowa się jednak w walizce. Cudem unikają zdemaskowania. Gabrielle jest niepocieszona - nie ma szans na powrót Johna! Julie prosi Austina o pomoc przy elektryce w sprawie przygotowywanego szkolnego projektu. W dwuznacznej sytuacji widzi ich Edie, która przyszła do domu Susan po dawno pożyczony magnetofon. Okazuje się, że jest on w szpitalu u Mike'a, Edie jedzie więc go odebrać. Tam niespodziewanie zostaje świadkiem... wybudzenia się Mike'a ze śpiączki! Obsada Produkcja Odcinek został napisany przez scenarzystę i producenta wykonawczego, Boba Daily, w reżyserii Wendy Stanzler, jednej z niewielu reżyserek w serialu. Przyjęcie A Weekend in the Country obejrzało 20 960 milionów widzów na oryginalnej audycji na antenie ABC i otrzymało pozytywne recenzje od krytyków telewizyjnych i fanów. Ciekawostki *Tytuł odcinka A Weekend in the Country pochodzi z utworu musicalu Stephena Sondheima A Little Night Music. *Po raz pierwszy widzimy pokój za schodami w domu Susan. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Ricardo Antonio Chavira (Carlos Solis) nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 303. *Odcinek obejrzało 20,96 milionów ludzi. Błędy *Kiedy Orson i Bree lecą pierwszą klasą, Bree trzyma kieliszek szampana. W poprzednim sezonie wykazano, że Bree jest alkoholiczką i już przestała pić. Nagrody *Eva Longoria zgłosiła ten odcinek na temat swojej pracy w kategorii Wybitna główna aktorka - serial komediowy dla nagrody Emmy 2007. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Chorwacki: Vikend u okolini *Francuski: Un fardeau à porter *Francuski (Kanada): Un week-end d'évasion *Niemiecki: Ein Wochenende auf dem Lande *Hebrajski: סוף שבוע בכפר *Węgierski: Egy hétvége vidéken *Włoski: Weekend in campagna *Hiszpański: Fin de semana en el campo Galeria kategoria:Sezon trzeci Kategoria:Odcinki